


Words of the Wise Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Fiona gets a new boyfriend, she invites him over for dinner with the family. When Ian and Mickey show up with their daughter, he has no idea they're married. A fight ensues when he finds out. Basically Mickey going into daddy mode protecting his little girl and Ian. // ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM. @jaimehandrahan. DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Words of the Wise Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a story with Mickey in daddy mode and a cute lil baby that Ian and Mickey have. That's all. Enjoy. ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I'M IN NO WAY HOMOPHOBIC AND I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYBODY IN ANY WAY WITH MY WRITING. JUST HATE GREG W ME.

Greg looked around the cluttered mess that was the Gallagher house. He noticed that it was very homey, had many family pictures and such, even though the only people who live there now are Fiona and Liam.

 

Well, them, and whoever decided to crash there that week.

 

Greg had a crush on Fiona Gallagher forever, she had initially declined due to Liam having a very active school life and her long shifts at the diner they both worked at. Liam was a very smart kid, despite what they initially thought after the cocaine incident. He was in so many clubs and took advanced classes and he was only in the seventh grade! Greg liked Liam, he was a fun kid to be around.

 

Greg hadn’t met any of Fiona’s other siblings, this was the first time he was meeting them all at a family dinner Fiona had prepared. Lip, Debbie, and Carl were all there when Greg got there and they had given him the typical “hurt her and I’ll kick your ass” sibling speech.

 

The front door creaked open and a very tall ginger man walked in, carrying a baby car seat with him. Right behind him was a shorter man with dark hair and Greg wasn’t sure who he was but he had identified the ginger as Fiona’s last sibling, Ian.

 

“Fiona! We’re here!” Ian shouted, handing the car seat to Mickey. Mickey made it his task to get the little girl out of the contraption, placing her on his hip as he walked over to Greg to introduce himself.

 

“Hey! I’m Mickey. You must be Greg. This is my daughter, Delilah.” Mickey’s grip was firm when Greg went to shake it. Greg smiled at the little girl in Mickey’s arms. Delilah had warm hazel eyes, pale skin littered in light freckles, and curly light brown hair. She couldn’t be more than two years old, and she seemed shy, judging by the way she hid her face in Mickey’s shoulder when Greg got closer.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mickey. Your daughter is precious.” Mickey beamed at this, looking fondly at his little girl and kissing one of her chubby cheeks. Delilah giggled at this, and gave her father a sloppy kiss of her own on his cheek. Mickey just tickled her little tummy in response, smiling as she giggled into his cheek.

 

“Hey! Sorry I had to rush out! I promised Fiona something and I wanted to give it to her. I’m Ian! Nice to meet you Greg, and I see that you’ve already met Mickey and Delilah. Let’s go eat!” Ian’s grip was also firm, and he was a little more intimidating than Mickey, despite the very preppy attitude he had. Ian grabbed Delilah and made his way into the kitchen, where a booster seat was already set up with cut up spaghetti for Delilah. Ian placed her in the chair and made himself comfortable next to the little girl, feeding her a few mouthfuls before letting her try on her own.

 

Greg saw Mickey smile at this, and clearly his daughter adored Fiona’s brother. Maybe that was why Mickey and Delilah were here? It still didn’t make much sense to him, but he wasn’t going to come out and ask. They might think he is rude for asking and he had been pining after Fiona for so long that he wasn’t about to ruin it.

 

Fiona passed out the spaghetti and Mickey passed out the garlic bread, before taking their seats at the head of the table and next to Ian, respectively. They all ate in relative silence, with the occasional question directed at Greg to get to know him better. All that could be heard was the crunch of the bread and the occasional clank of forks on a plate.  That is, until Delilah finished and really wanted more of Debbie’s spaghetti.

 

“Daddy, can I have more pasketti, please?” Delilah had asked, and Greg hadn’t even blinked at the question until _Ian_ had gotten up to refill her bowl. Greg had sent a quizzical look across the table to where Mickey was sitting, but he hadn’t even paused from his meal or looked up as the redhead got the girl her much wanted spaghetti.

 

“Must be rough, man.” Greg had said to Mickey. “Having your daughter calling somebody else ‘dad.’” Mickey had just stared at him like he had two heads for a few moments before the door busted open and in walked Kev and Vee, a twin in each arm and a smile on their faces. The daddy thing mostly forgotten, Greg had just decided to assume she calls all male figures in her life some form of the word.

 

That thought went sailing out the window when Kev leaned over to give Delilah a kiss on the cheek and Delilah immediately started giggling. “’top it, Uncle Kev. I say, ‘top it!” She had giggled. Okay, so she doesn’t call all male figures some form of “dad.” So why did she call Ian it?

 

Greg had seen both wedding bands on Ian and Mickey’s fingers and assumed they were married and their wives were elsewhere for the day, something Greg minded very much as he saw the way the two men interacted. They were very touchy-feely and if they weren’t careful, people were probably going to get the wrong idea about them.

 

Greg didn’t say anything until after dinner, when everybody was in the living room watching a movie that was playing on cable. He watched as Ian held Delilah in his lap and Mickey sat next to him. He watched as Mickey slowly drifted off on the couch, eventually letting his head drop onto Ian’s shoulder. Ian had smiled and wrapped an arm around his back and that’s when Greg spoke up, startling Mickey out of his sleep but he made no move to leave Ian’s side, just snuggled closer as Greg incredulously uttered the most idiotic thing any of them had ever heard.

 

“Somebody is going to get the wrong idea and think you’re a couple of fags if you keep acting like that.  What are your wives going to think?” Greg had _laughed_ at his offensive comment as everyone in the room went silent. Mickey, in particular, looked like he could throttle him right then and there.

 

“Are you fucking serious? We are married, you fuck.” Mickey had glared at the man sitting in front of him, Greg had started to feel like maybe he’d offended the man by assuming he could cheat on his wife with a _man._

“No, I don’t mean anything by it. I know you’re married and probably would never cheat on her, especially with another man.” Greg had been quick to explain himself and would’ve thought it was a good explanation if he didn’t see everyone’s face darken in anger at his supposed apology.

 

“I’m married to _Ian,_ you fucking idiot.” Mickey had scooted closer to Ian in his words and interlocked their fingers as Delilah and everyone else looked on with curious eyes. Greg looked between the two of them and looked utterly horrified. They _were_ fags. He liked Mickey too much to let him sin so badly. He figured there was still enough time in his young life. Ian was okay, but he didn’t think Ian would go for it.

 

“There’s still time for you to find a woman, you can leave this life and find something bette-“ Greg was cut off by a shrill scream that sounded from Delilah, who had begun to sob as Greg was talking. Clearly, she did not like the idea of her Pa leaving her and immediately reached out for him from Ian’s lap.

 

“PA. PA NO! YOU CAN’T LEAVE US, PA! I LOVE YOU, PA, NO!” Delilah was getting more and more agitated as time went on and the more she cried the angrier Mickey and Ian became, judging by the growing looks of hatred on their faces. Mickey grabbed Delilah from Ian, who immediately wrapped her chunky arms around her father and began to wail into his neck.

 

“Shhh, Delilah. Pa’s not going anywhere. I love you, baby. I’m not going, I promise.” Mickey had shushed his daughter while glaring holes into Greg’s eyes. Mickey kissed Delilah’s face when she started to calm down and let a sigh of relief when she had giggled at him. She placed a hand on her Pa’s cheek, getting his attention. She looked deep into his blue eyes and he looked deep into her hazel ones, everybody else forgotten for a moment.

 

“I love you, Pa.” Delilah smiled at him, showing off her adorable dimples. She then turned to Ian and raised her arms, an indication that she wanted Ian to take her. Ian complied and she had grabbed his face in a similar fashion to how she did with Mickey. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

Both parents, and hell everyone but Greg, smiled at the little girl. A few having tears in their eyes, including Ian and Mickey.

 

“We love you too, Baby.” Ian spoke softly to his daughter. Both parents gave the little girl a kiss on a cheek, at the same time, smushing her little face and causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

 

Delilah turned to Greg, shocking everyone. “Daddy and Pa says that it’s okay to love who you want. Even me. I can love a girl if I wanted to. Just like Daddy and Pa like boys.” She said matter-of-factly. Greg turned slightly mad at that, the little girl shouldn’t be taught that this is okay.

 

“Well they are wrong.” Greg says then, and Delilah just looks confused. Mickey stands abruptly, and tells Ian to take Delilah outside.

 

“C’mon, D. Let’s go get your blankie and book from the car, okay?” Ian mumbles into Delilah’s cheek, which he is kissing over and over. Ian looks so upset that he looks like he is welcoming the excuse to leave. As soon as the door shuts behind the duo, Mickey turns to look at Greg, who just smirks at him.

 

“You can say whatever you want about my family, but when it comes down to it my life is a hell of a lot better than yours.” Greg scoffs at Mickey’s menacing words, clearly thinking it was the most outlandish thing he had ever heard. “I’m living with the love of my life with our daughter and dog in a house we pay for together. We have stable jobs and we come home everyday to our happy life. When you’re not working, you’re sitting in your shitty one bedroom apartment, by yourself, barely making minimum wage. Don’t tell me what’s wrong with my life when compared to yours, I have the best life on the planet. I wouldn’t trade my husband or Delilah for anything, you fuckhead.”

 

Greg just grew angry as the ex-thug insulted him and threw their happy gay life in his face. He raised a fist at Mickey, ready to swing.

 

Big mistake.

 

Mickey beat him to the punch, literally. He punched Greg so hard he heard his nose snap. “That’s for hurting my daughter.” Mickey says angrily. He head-butts Greg in the mouth. “That’s for hurting my husband.” Mickey landed a kick to the other “man’s” groin. “That’s for trying to fag-bash me. You better be out of here in the next minute before I cause some real pain.”

 

Ian and Delilah had taken that moment to come through the door, Ian’s eyes immediately going to the man nearly passing out on his kitchen floor. Mickey just walks over to him and kisses his husband, slowly and sweetly until Delilah started spewing something about cooties. Mickey just sighed and wrapped his arm around Ian’s other side, kissing both his loves’ cheeks. Mickey put his head into the crook of Ian’s neck, clearly upset. Ian’s sadness melted into something that was pure anger at the upset state of his husband. That’s all Greg remembers before he blacks out.

 

He woke up in a dumpster behind a gay strip club.


End file.
